Reunion
by Gil-neth
Summary: 11 years after they've met the last time Buffy comes to L.A. to see Angel. But is he Angel?
1. Overture

Summery: 11 years after they've met the last time Buffy comes to L.A. to see Angel. But is he Angel?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Angel, Buffy or Joss Whedon and his crew. Unfortunately. ;-)

Timeline: Takes place 11 years after the episode Sanctuary (1.19)

               After Buffy left at the end of that episode she and Angel didn't meet anymore. Only then they decided not to meet or call each other.

A/N: This is my first story. I don't really know how my writing is so PLEASE r&r! If you don't like my story tell me so I don't continue it and if you like it, please let me know as well.

         And thanks to Kathy who told me to go on, even though I didn't think I should. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn't seen each other for a very long time. Nearly 11 years. She looked back on the last time. She had come to see him again but as each time that they met it ended in a fight. Or at least she told him to never see or call her again. 

Wonderful!

Thad had been the exact opposite of what she'd wanted to achieve. And she was so sorry. She had known he'd had the same feelings for her as before. But she had moved on, she had had a new boyfriend. He had neither moved on nor had a new girlfriend.

"But, after all, _he_ wanted me to move on. So that's what came out. Too bad for him!" she tried to tell herself. 

She was right, he had wanted it. And she had done it. She had moved on. At least she had pretended to. And she had tried to. With hindsight she could knock herself around. She'd simply thrown him out of her life. She didn't have to do that. 

Why had she wanted him to not call or see her? That was a really good question. Even she herself didn't have the answer.

But now she had come to make up for that fault. She wanted to get him back in her life.

Finally Willow had succeeded in persuading her to come here. To L.A. To Angel.

For a long time she had resisted, not because she didn't want to see him but because she was afraid. Afraid of him not needing her, not wanting to see her anymore. She knew that was egoistic. He'd left her to give her the possibility of a 'normal' life. She knew that had not been easy for him.

And she'd moved on, she'd had a new boyfriend. And she'd ignored him.  And when they met she'd treated him badly and so every time they'd met they had fought.

She had a really bad conscience for she had moved on but she had expected of him to wait for her like some dog. And when he'd actually done something she didn't approve of she'd behaved like a bitch. 

She'd said something like: "Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you with her? That you went behind my back..." At that point he'd fortunately interrupted her.

After all that she could be glad that he even looked at her. She didn't know if he was mad at her. Because he had done as she had told him, he had neither seen nor called her since their last talk nearly 11 years ago. He'd totally removed himself from her life. Exactly as she had told him to at that time. But she wished it hadn't been like that.

And what would she say when she saw him? "I'm sorry for what happened. Are we friends again?" No, all this was up the pole. Would he be happy to see her? Would he turn her away and kick her out or would he hug her? She knew she shouldn't expect too much but she held her hopes up.


	2. Arrival in LA

When she arrived at the house in which he had his business her heart pounded so hard she thought everybody who went by could hear it. She imagined thousand different ways the meeting could process.

"Ok, keep cool. I'll manage." she told herself. She went to the entrance door of the building and pulled. When the door didn't budge she pushed. But the door still didn't open.

"Shit, no ones there!"

It was after sunset so he could be everywhere. So she decided to patrol. Perhaps she would encounter some vamps that needed some dusting. After that she would stop by again to see if Angel had come back by then.

She turned around and thought about where to go. Because she didn't know this part of L.A. she decided to just follow the street. After a short while she already saw the first vampire who held a young woman. She struggled desperately but couldn't escape the strong arms of the vampire. The vampire bent in for the bite – he hadn't noticed her yet. But Buffy didn't let him continue. She pulled her emergency stake out of her pocket and approached the vampire. She said dryly: "This is mightily naughty, you know? You shouldn't do that. You'll get a nice punishment for that!" 

The vampire was surprised and turned around. He hadn't heard her coming. But when he saw who stood in front of him he was relieved. This slender woman wouldn't ruin his meal, she would be the refill. 

The slender woman had a stake in her hand. He saw it and thought: 'Everybody seems to believe he can just  kill a vampire. But this one'll be surprised!' Then he said: "Oh, yeah? And what would that be? Punishing words?"

She looked at him like a teacher looks at an especially dumb child. Then she said: "No, silly. A stake through the heart of course!" 

With that said she made a quick step forward and kicked him in the side and send him stumbling. That had him by surprise and that made him angry. Growling he attacked her. But she side stepped him and used his momentum to throw him to the opposite wall.

He pulled himself together and approached her again. While they circled each other he asked: "Who are you?" That took her by surprise. She was used to lines like: "I'll kill you, Slayer!" or: "This will be the last fight you have!" or something like that. Normally vamps recognized her. She answered snappishly: "I'm from Sunnydale, went to school there. I work part-time as a waitress but my main job is killing vampires. But I think that's normal for a Slayer, don't cha think?"

The vampire was a little swamped with that answer and blinked at her. They had stopped to circle each other so she just made one step and staked him. The vampire had just realised that she was the Slayer as he disintegrated.

Buffy turned around to look for the young woman but she had already disappeared. The Slayer continued to walk down the street, hoping to meet another vampire that she could dust. She passed a warehouse in which she could sense some vamps. She went around the warehouse to find an entrance and found a door that was left ajar and went inside.


End file.
